Bad To The Bone
by Ms.Beastie
Summary: If your Ex was making you jealous, would you find a way to make him jealous too? Maybe your way is the dangerous way. Review please. Let me know if I should write another Chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book Hush Hush.**

**In Nora's POV**

"Marcie Millar!" I said to Vee, "How could he do this to me!" Vee shook her head. "I don't know babe, you should've known she'd get her hands on him sooner or later though". She was right. I should have known the minute he slipped through my fingers like soap in the shower she'd be like the nasty tub floor waiting to catch him.

Vee took me to Enzo's for ice coffee and doughnuts to try and make me feel better. We were going to have a nice girls-day-out just the two of us to get my mind off of him. After we sat down was when i noticed them. In the corner of my eye I saw Marcie and Patch sitting a few tables over. Patch was sitting on the side of the table where he could see my face and I could see his. Great. When the waiter came to take our orders he kneeled beside me in the booth. He was being so nice to me, I think he was even flirting. My eyes flicked to Patch for a moment and I saw it. He hid it in a milisecond but I saw it. Jealousy. I now held the key in the palm of my hand to make him as jealous as I was.

"He was totally flirting with you babe" squealed Vee after the waiter walked away. "I know!" I said. That pretty much made my day.

Vee, "You should give him your number!"

Me, "What! No!"

Vee, "Why not, he's hot, ripped, and totally into you babe"

Me, "Because I have plans to find someone else, someone new, someone completely Bad-To-The-Bone"

Vee, "huh?"

Me, "You'll see"

We finished up at Enzo's and left. We went to a few stores. I got a new pair of light blue super-skinny jeans, a snug black v-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. At the shoe store I bought a pair of black leather platform 5-inch heels to which Vee said, "Wow babe, can't wait to see you in those". I smiled. She had no idea what I was planning.

Vee dropped me off at my house. I was home alone. Mom was in New York and would be for another week. I told Mom that because it was summer we didn't need Dorothea. I could clean the house so she could save money and I would be perfectly fine on my own.

I went out to the old shed. Thank the Lord Mom never came out here. When my dad turned 35 he bought a Black Harley-Davdison with blue fire on it. He hid it out here. It was our little secret. I tore the cover off of it and was just the way he'd left it. Clean, shiny, and I swore it even smelled like him a little, it was nice. It was one of the few things I had to remeber him by. I started it up and reved the engine. No one would hear since we practically lived in No-Mans land. I took it for a test-ride. I made a bargain with dad when I turned 16. If he helped me get my motorcylce license, I wouldn't tell Mom about his Harley.

I was riding along when I found myself at Delphic. I wasn't completely sure why I came here. A part of me desperately wanted to see Patch. To have him hold me again. But I shook those thoughts away when I saw him with Marcie. I rode right up next to them. They both had a look of pure shock on their faces. I remembered I still had Patch's necklace around my neck. I ripped it off and clasped his hand around it. I sped away on the Harley quickly, very quickly. I was going over 100 mph. I smiled. I was filled with adrenaline from what I just did. And I was humored by the looks on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the book Hush Hush.**

**Nora's POV**

After Delphic I went home. I had plenty of fun and amusement for one night. I parked the Harley on the porch. I think I'm going to ride it more, as long as mom's away on buisness there's no one here to stop me. I went upstairs and laid on my bed to think about what I'd done. Patch was so shocked. He definitely didn't see that coming. I closed my eye for just a moment when I got sucked in. I knew what was happening. Patch was controlling my dream.

Patch, "Since when were _you _a biker chick".

He had a mixed expression of humor, worry, and confusion. I smiled.

Me, "Since I was 5 and my dad got a Harley for his 35th Birthday".

I forced myself out of the dream, Patch was trying to say something but I didn't want to hear it. I had him right where I wanted him. I rolled over and the clock read 12:35. I decided then to put my master plan in motion. I put on my new outfit I got when I was out with Vee. A snug black v-neck, light blue super-skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and black leather 5-inch platform heels. I pulled my hair back into a curly pony-tail and put on a pair of police-officer sun-glasses. I was ready to find me a bad boy.

There was this bar I knew of right outside of town. It was called Harley's Tavern. They didn't check ID. A lot of biker-types hung out there. This place wasn't too bad. Lots of fights but never any deaths.

I flew down the road on the Harley being careful not to get caught by late-night cops. I parked next to an almost identical Harley. Mine had blue flames the other one had red flames. I walked inside and put my glasses on top of my head. This one guy caught my attention immediately, and it seems I caught his. He was tall, lean and muscular. He had black hair that was just long enough to curl around his ears. He was wearing a dark-grey t-shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots. He was staring at me so hard it was like he was trying to see through me. He had a grin on his face the whole time. He tilted his head to the side, beckoning me over to his pool table. I didn't think about it, my legs just started moving me towards him. When I reached him I noticed his eyes. The most beautiful crystal blue I'd ever seen.

I rested my hand on the edge of the pool table and gave me best mischievious smile.

Me, "Hi, I'm Nora".

Him, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Nora, I'm Damon. Care to join me for a game of pool".

Me, "What are we playing for?"

Damon, "If I win I get your phone number".

Me, "And if I win?"

Damon, "What do you want?"

Me, "How about a date with you?"

Damon, "I may just have to try to lose".

We "played" pool. He pretty much missed every shot on purpose. When we were finished we decided to go to The Borderline for dinner. He said he knew someone who worked there and I knew Patch worked there. I was hoping if Patch saw me having a great time with someone else his jaw would hit the floor.

Damon walked me to my Harley and thought it was funny that I parked right next to his. Maybe it was a sign. Before I swung onto my Harley Damon gave me a nice long kiss. It shocked me at first because of the way it made me feel. It felt like I was kissing Patch. Electrical impulses ran through my whole body. I thought to myself maybe it's just a fallen angel thing. Oh my God what if he's a fallen angel? ...Holy crap, what did I just get myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hush Hush.**

**Nora's POV**

The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking that Damon was a fallen angel too. The electrical impulses were lingering. It occured to me then that maybe the person Damon knew that worked there was Patch. The only question was were they friends or were they enemies? God only knows how many enemies Patch has.

When I got home I took a nice hot shower. The water seemed to wash away my worries, not that they would've gotten in the way of my hot date tomorrow night. I walked across the hall into my room and I was digging in my drawers for PJ's. I felt a very cold breeze and when I stood up and turned I screamed and darted for the door. He beat me to it. Patch was standing there, one hand on the door, eyes all over me. He was worried though. It was like he was looking for injuries.

Patch, "Are you okay, Angel?"

Me, "Oh just peachy, now, what the hell are you doing here?"

Patch, "Rumor spreads fast among the fallen, Damon is very dangerous and I think it's best if you don't see him again"

Me, "Oh do you now, Hmm, let me take that into consideration while you wait downstairs and I get dressed"

Thank the Lord, he agreed.

I put on a pair of black jeggings, black leather fold-over ankle boots, a black crew-neck t-shirt, and a red plaid button-down. I was not going downstairs. I knew if I walked into his view again tonight, I wouldn't be able to walk back out of it. I slowly and quietly opened the window and climbed out onto the tree. When I got to the bottom I ran to the Harley trying to be quiet. I hopped on and as soon as I inserted the key into the ignition I heard the front door open. Patch sat behind me on my Harley and wrapped his arms around me. I tried breaking free but my squirming got me nowhere, I couldn't move my arms.

Patch whispered in my ear "Are you done Angel". I nodded in defeat. He pulled my off the Harley and dragged me upstairs to my room. He held me until I fell asleep but was gone when I woke up. I guess he thought that would make me never see Damon again. He was wrong. He was taking things farther with my enemy so I was going to take things farther with his. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins at just the thought of being with Damon again. Tonight was date night.

I was finished getting ready by 6:00 pm. My hair was in spiral curls and I had a form fitting little black dress on that was quarter sleeve and barely finger-tip length. I paired it with black platform 5-inch heels. Vee helped me pick it out, she told me I looked like a model.

When Damon picked me up he was driving a black mustang. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw me but he recovered with his birlliant smile.

Damon, "Hello, sexy"

Me, "You don't look so bad yourself"

Damon, "You ready to go beautiful"

Me, "Ready as I'll ever be"

Damon, "I think we are going to have a lot of fun tonight"

I smiled. You have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush Hush**

**Noras POV**

**Sorry I took so long to update. Hopefully This is long enough to make up for it.**

_**When Damon picked me up he was driving a black mustang. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw me but he recovered with his birlliant smile. **_

_**Damon, "Hello, sexy"**_

_**Me, "You don't look so bad yourself"**_

_**Damon, "You ready to go beautiful"**_

_**Me, "Ready as I'll ever be"**_

_**Damon, "I think we are going to have a lot of fun tonight"**_

_**I smiled. You have no idea.**_

...

As I expected the interior of the Mustang was all black. I was so happy the seats weren't leather though, my thighs were bare since I wasn't wearing stockings and they would have stuck to the seats.

The whole ride to The Borderline Damon only had one hand on the steering wheel, because the other was holding my hand. He was sweet, but mysterious. I loved it. It was really nice that there was no awkward silence in the car either.

Damon, "So..., what do you want to do after dinner?"

Me, "I don't know, is there anything you want to do?"

Damon, "Hmm..., I was thinking we could see a movie?"

Me, "That sounds fun, what do you want to see?"

Damon, "We can decide when we get there, I will sit through a chick-flick if you don't like blood-and-guts or action"

Me, "No, I like action movies, and fake guts don't bother me, payer can pick"

Damon, "Okay, no complaining then?"

He looked at me and flashed the brilliant blinding smile.

Me, "Definetley, no complaining"

I smiled back, staring into his eyes made my insides melt. Ok I was positive now. He definetley didn't make me feel the way Patch made me feel. He made me feel better.

When we arrived at The Borderline he opened my door for me and once again took my hand. We walked in and the smell of Mexican food hit me, I didn't realize until now how hungry I was. It smelled so good in here. A waiter led us to a booth that was close to the kitchen, the delicious smell got stronger. Me and Damon held hand across the table and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Man I was hungry. When I opened my eyes my peripheral vision was working quite well. I saw Patch in the corner of my eye. He was just standing there staring, mouth ajar. But he looked angry. Good. I was going to put on a really good show. I wouldn't have to try too hard since I genuinely liked Damon. We sat and ate and talked. We shared longing glances. Then we started to get to know each other.

Damon, "Tell me more about yourself" He said with a smile.

Me, "What do you want to know?"

Damon, "Everything"

Me, "Hmm, ok, Well I was born and raised here in Coldwater. I've never moved. My dad died a year ago. My mom's always away on business. So I'm alone, a lot. Not much more to tell. Until a few months ago I led a very boring life"

Damon, "I'm sorry about your dad"

Me, "It's okay, Uhm, I believe it's your turn now"

Damon, "Ok, well I know you know I was born in heaven. Life was good up there until I got into a fight with a superior angel and he ripped my wings out. He wasn't suppose to do that though. Now he's in an angel jail cell. I doubt he'll be there long though. But, unlike most of the fallen I can feel. Thats how they made it up to me because I didn't want to go back. I love it down here. Now I love it even more.

Me, "Why do you love it more?"

Damon, "Because I have you"

Me, "Aww, that's so sweet. Okay close you eyes"

Damon,"Why?"

Me, "Just do it"

He closed his eyes and I moved to his side of the booth and sat down. He moved to face me and opened his eyes.

Me, "Close em"

He did and I started my test because I just didn't believe it.

Me, "Okay, when I touch you I want you to tell me what I'm toucing"

Damon, "Are you serious"

Me, "Completly"

Damon, "Arm, shoulder, cheek, stomach, nose, lips"

When he said lips I started to kiss him. Not just a peck either. He wrapped him arms around me and the kiss deepened. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see the waiter and smiled innocently.

Waiter, "Can I take your plates?" We both nodded.

I moved back to the other side of the table and the waiter handed Damon the bill. When he walked away I noticed Patch staring again. He looked like he wanted to say something. Thankfully he didn't. When we stood up to leave Damon took my hand again. I really like holding his hand. He walked me to the passenger side and I turned to look at him. He put his hands on the car behind me.

Damon, "Now, where were we"

He began to kiss me deeply again, he didn't stop until we both needed air to breathe.

Damon, "Ready for the movies?"

Me, "Mhm"

He opened my door for me. When he got in and closed the door he leaned across the console and gave me a sweet peck. When we got to the movies he chose The Purge: Anarchy.

Damon, "Did you see the first Purge movie"

Me, "Yea, I heard this ones creepier"

Damon, "I hope so"

Throughout the movie I put my head on his shoulder several times when I knew something was about to happen to prevent myself from screaming. Every time I did it he laughed. Every time he laughed I hit him on the chest, my hits were more playful instead of serious though. He had his arm around me the whole time which gave me easier access to his shoulder.

Damon, "So, what'd you think of the movie?"

Me, "I think we should do it again sometime"

I started to stare off into space.

Damon, "What are you thinking about?"

Me, "I was thinking I don't want this night to end"

Damon, "You want to come to my place"

Me, "Ok"

It was about a 20 minute drive. He got my door for me and took my hand like he did all night and led me inside. It was a condo building. He lived on the 5th floor and he led me up all the steps. When we got to his door he said "Home sweet home". I smiled. he unlocked the door, opened it and let me go in first. It was nice. The living room and kitchen were seperated by a bar. There was a balcolny off the living room.

Damon, "He said this is the kitchen, and the living room, and my room is this way"

He led me to his bedroom. I walked in and looked around. It was nice. The walls were mint green and the bed spread was deep blue. At the end of his bed he one of those cool table things where you press a button and the TV comes out. He had a king sized four poster bed. He noticed me looking between the bed and him, back and forth. He walked towards me and took my hands.

Damon, " We don't have to do anyhting you're not ready for"

Me, "Who says I'm not ready?"

There it was again. The bright brilliant smile. He started kissing me again. And it deepened slowly and affectionately. His shirt came off then his pants. I could tell he was feeling around for a zipper but my dress was a pull-over. I stepped back and smilled. He looked confused but when I pulled my dress over my head he returned the smile and back to kissing we went as we headed to the bed.

**(I'll leave the deed to your imagination :))**

When we were finished we stayed in each others arms. It was nice falling asleep in his arms at his place because I knew when I woke up he'd still be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer: I do NOT own Hush Hush.**

**Noras POV**

I was dreaming I was on a beach. It was sunny and the breeze was warm. Then I was sucked down a black chute. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at Damon and a strange man arguing. Then I realized I wasn't in Damons room anymore. I walked closer to hear what they were yelling about.

Damon, "Oh, Come on Zeke! It has to be done sooner or later".

Zeke, "Well, I'm not taking any part in these random acts of cruelty".

Damon, "It's not cruel! As soon as an angel falls they should be chained in hell for treason!"

Zeke, "I'm not taking part in this! I can't! Most of the angels you want to bind in flames were close friends of mine!"

Damon, "What about me! Am I no longer you friend?"  
Zeke, "Well all of my friends end up on earth. Maybe you should join them!"

And with that Zeke ripped out Damon's wings and he fell screaming the whole way down. It was then I noticed the small box on the table they were standing in front of. It had one long solid black feather inside of it. And itricately carved on the side was _Patch Cipriano._ He was going to put Patch in hell. It makes me wonder if he has some new plan to continue down here. Some other way to carry out his vendetta because he really seems to hate fallen angels even though he's one of them now.

I got sucked into another black chute and got my answer.

I am in an office. The lighting is dim. But there he is, Damon. He's talking to. . . Mr. Millar? I inch closer to hear the conversation because now my curiosity and interest is piqued.

Mr. Millar, "In due time, have some patience. I have my guy working on it. When he's finished working on the Devil's Craft it will be strong enough to kill the remainder of the fallen angels. We will wipe the earth clean of them and keep tabs on if any more fall. As long as _you _keep bringing me my information you have nothing to worry about. You won't be involved in the war".

Damon, "You better make sure _he_ dies. You know _he's_ the one I really want dead. He betrayed me and my trust forever when he fell".

Mr. Millar, "Don't worry. Patch Cipriano will not survive the war".

I feel someone grab my wrist and fling it. I have never been more terrified in my life than I am right now. I keep my eyes closed and roll over pretending to be asleep. My hand must have ended up on his scars while we were sleeping. I hear him get up and I hear the shower start and the bathroom door closes. I sit straight up. I quickly and carefully gather my clothes and put them on. I pick up my shoes and tiptoe to the front door. When it's closed I bolt. I'm running as fast as my legs will take me. I need to get out of here. I need to get away. I need to. . . I need to. . . I need to find Patch. My phone reads 3:00 A.M. What the hell would Patch be doing at 3:00 A.M. on a Saturday. Sleeping! But where? I scroll through my contacts until I find Patch. Sorry to wake you but I need to talk to you now. I dont stop running even when he answers, I must look a mess to anyone who might see me, some where along the way I seemd to have lost my shoes, Hmm.

Patch, "Hello?" He sounds so sleepy.

Me_, (Through panting breaths)_ "Patch!"

Patch, "What are you doing? Where are you?"

Me, "I'm running,_ (gasps) _and I'm outside of Enzo's now _(gasps) _and I dont think I can run anymore_ (gasps) _and I need to talk to you, It's urgent".

Patch, "Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you now"

He hung up. I walk all the way up to Enzo's and lean my back against the building. I slide down taking huge gulping breaths of air. I need my iron pills. As my adrenaline dies down I realize my feet are killing me. I move my legs to see the bottoms of my feet and the are bloody. Very bloody. I've stepped in several pieces of glass and pebbles have wedged their way into the cuts.

Bright head lights land on me. I don't know how long I've been sitting here but Patch is finally here. He tries to help me stand up but I shake my head.

Me, "My feet"

He glances at them and a pained look crosses his face. He scoops me up, one arm under my knees and the other supporting my back, and places me in the passenger seat of the Jeep. He goes around the other side, and it isn't until the door's closed, then the questions come.

Patch, "What happened?"

He sounds angry but it's obvious the anger isn't directed at me, at least not completely.

Me, "I accidentally touched his wing scars. I got away from him and I don't think he knows if I saw anything or not".

Patch, "What did you see?"

Me, "I saw him in heaven with someone named Zeke. Zeke pulled his wings out because he was trying to burn you feather and several others. Then I saw him with Mr. Millar. There's going to be a war and he ensured Damon you wouldn't make it out of the war alive".

A tear slides down my face. I still love him. I don't want him dead. He reaches across and wipes the tear away. Then he starts driving, the whole ride is in silence. I don't know where we are going until we get there. The Emergency Room.

Patch, "I'll carry you in, you're probably going to need stitches on your feet".

He walks over to the passenger side and scoops me up and carries me in, there's no one in the waiting room so I'm attended to immediately. The only part that hurts is when the stick the needles in to numb the area, the rest I don't feel. There's a doctor on each foot picking glass and pebbles out. They rinse my feet with something, I'm guessing to make sure all the dirt is out. When they asked me what happened I lied. I told them I like walking around barefoot and I ran through some broken glass I didn't see. They seemed to believe it.

Dr. Reed, "We need to do a quick X-Ray to make sure all the pieces are out, don't worry it won't take long".

Once Dr. Reed is sure all the bits and pieces are out of my feet he dermabonds the deeper cuts and wrap both my feet up in gauze. He helps me into a wheelchair and tells me to take it easy for a couple of days. When he's pushing me back to the waiting room I notice in a mirror in the hallway my hair is a complete mess. I quickly throw it up into a messy bun so i'm at least presentable. Patch is sitting there waiting for me.

Dr. Reed, "She needs to take it easy for a 2-3 days, avoiding walking as much as possible. Too much pressure on the cuts could cause them to reopen. I used dermabond on her feet so she won't need a follow up visit".

Patch nods. "Thank You".

He scoops me up out of the wheelchair and carries me back to the jeep. I rest my head on his shoulder and inhale his clean scent. I've missed this. I've missed him. He places me in the passenger seat and goes around to the other side.

After we've been driving for about ten minutes in silence he rests his arm on the center console. I quickly lace my fingers through his and squeeze. He sueezes back and it makes me feel better. I don't know how or why but it does. I push the back of his hand to my cheek and close my eyes.

Patch, "We're here".

I open my eyes. He's pulling into the garage of a town house. His motorcycle is in there.

Me, "Thank you". He looks at me. "Thank you for coming to get me. And thank you for bringing me here and not leaving me alone".

He leans across the center console and gently grabs my face in his hands. He leans his forehead against mine.

Patch, "I am never leaving you alone again".

I put my hands over his. Then he lets out a breath that sounded like he had been holding it for days.

He carries me inside and straight back to bedroom. He lays me down gently and pulls the blanket up over me. He lays down next to me on top of the blanket and puts an arm over me and whispers into my ear "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or me. Get some sleep. We have a lot to talk about". I nod while lacing my fingers through his and drift off.


End file.
